Une dernière fois
by Mystick
Summary: Hermione va sur le bord du lac pour la dernière fois... pourquoi la dernière? Lisez et vous verrez! Reviewer!


Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. snif snif. JKR n'a même pas voulu me prêter un seul tout petit perso. mais l'histoire est à moi, gnagna!  
  
Mes petits blabla : Encore, encore, encore. cette fois-ci, vous pourrez pas chialer que mes chapitres sont trop longs à venir, c'est un one-shot! Je vais tenter de continuer mes autres, comme « pourquoi? » et « loin d'ici », et tout les autres, mais je peux rien promettre, car il faut d'abord que j'ai l'inspiration, et ces temps-ci, elle me fait défaut la vilaine! Mais bon, assez de blabla, je commence!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Une dernière fois  
  
Hermione se tenait sur le bord du lac, et regardait avec tristesse sa surface lisse et sombre. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait venir se réfugier sur ses rives si calme. Oui, la dernière, car demain, elle mourrait. Elle voulait passer un dernier moment seule avec ses pensées avant la fin de sa courte vie.  
  
Comment en était-elle si sûre? Simple : elle avait croisé la professeur Trelawney dans un couloir, elle semblait en pleine transe.  
  
*Flash-Back*  
  
Hermione se promenait dans les couloirs, en chemin vers la bibliothèque, lorsqu'elle aperçut Trelawney qui semblait en pleine transe. Sa tête était levée, et on ne voyait que le blanc de ses yeux. Elle marmonnait des choses complètement incompréhensibles pendant un moment, puis regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux et lui dit :  
  
-- Miss Granger, il ne vous reste plus que 3 jours à vivre  
  
Hermione la regarda dans les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi faire. La croire, ou penser que c'était, encore une fois, une de ses bonnes vieilles prédictions bidons? Elle se dépêcha de partir de ce corridor qui lui semblait beaucoup moins agréable à présent. La jeune fille se dirigea ensuite vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, où elle rejoignit ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Elle s'empressa de leur raconter ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, et vut la mine catastrophée d'Harry lorsqu'elle eût fini.  
  
-- Qu'as-tu Harry?  
  
-- Hermione, tu as bien dit qu'elle était en pleine transe?  
  
-- Et bien, je ne peux pas être certaine, mais il me semblait bien que oui. tu crois qu'elle disait vrai?  
  
Harry devint blanc comme un linge et la regarda sans parler pendant un moment. Puis, il articula péniblement :  
  
-- Te souviens-tu l'an dernier, lorsqu'elle avait prédit le retour de Voldemort? Elle était exactement comme ça Hermione. Je. j'ai peur qu'elle.. ait dit vrai, cette fois.  
  
Ron pâlit aussi, et Hermione n'osa même pas imaginer la tête qu'elle avait. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'il ne lui restait que. 3 jours à vivre? Mais voyons, c'est impossible! Comment pourrait-elle mourir, à Poudlard, l'endroit le plus sécuritaire en Angleterre!?!  
  
*Fin du Flash-Back*  
  
Hermione se posait encore cette question en regardant le lac. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Pourquoi elle? Elle ne voulait pas mourir! Elle avait une vie entière à vivre, une famille à aimer et élever! S'approchant un peu plus du lac, elle fût effrayée par sa profondeur. Tout en fixant une algue qui flottait non loin d'elle, elle se posa cette question : peut-on défier le destin? Est-il possible d'éviter la catastrophe qui allait s'abattre sur elle dès le lever du jour? Oui. Un seul moyen : mourir maintenant. Elle avança de quelques pas, jusqu'à temps qu'elle ait les pieds dans l'eau, puis inspira profondément. Elle pensa à Harry et Ron, les frères qu'elle n'aura jamais eût, ses parents, qui allaient tellement lui manquer, ses amis, moldus comme sorciers, avec qui elle avait tant ri. Respirant encore une fois, elle se mit en position et plongea le plus profond possible dans le lac, puis se laissa couler. Elle venait de défier le destin : elle ne mourrait pas demain, mais maintenant, comme ELLE l'avait décidée, et non à cause d'un événement inconnu. Elle n'eût que le temps de voir les merveilles qui se cachaient au fond de ce si mystérieux lac, avant de fermer les yeux pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir. 


End file.
